An integrated circuit including a non-volatile logic circuit has been proposed; in the integrated circuit, a logic circuit has “non-volatile” characteristics, i.e., memory of the logic circuit is not erased even when the power is turned off. For example, a non-volatile latch circuit using a ferroelectric element as a non-volatile logic circuit is proposed (Patent Document 1).